The Great Battle
by KingJ17
Summary: As school ends and summer begins, Ash and his friends prepare to participate in a pokemon tournament. But Ash is prepared to battle more than just pokemon. He is prepared to battle for the heart of his true love. Rated M for language. AdvanceShipping
1. Chapter 1

The Great Battle

{Chapter 1}

Ash P.O.V.

Sitting; watching; waiting.

It was the middle of June, the last day of school. I felt hot, muggy and cramped. The entire junior class of West Trainer's Academy in Lamberg City located in the Hoenn Region was packed into the music room. It was the biggest room in the school, besides the battle room, but it still wasn't big enough. There were 250 students and 10 faculty members in the room. Some people had to stand because of the lack of sitting space. Luckily I was one of the first ones here so I was able to sit through this lecture or whatever the hell it was. I think it's safe to assume that we were WAY over the maximum occupancy.

I looked at the clock on the wall. 2:50 is what it read. _Dammit _I thought to myself. _It feels like I've been sitting here for an eternity. This is endless._

I started looking around the room and I noticed that a lot of the girls weren't even paying attention to the lecture, but to me. When I looked at them, they would wink or blow kisses. I was both flattered and disturbed. You see, I'm the star quarterback of our school's football team and have been since last year so, naturally, I'm popular. Not to brag or anything, but I did lead our team to the championship two years in a row. Last year we lost but this year we won. But anyways, I've also been told that I'm pretty handsome. I'm not conceited or anything so I just take them for their word.

I looked at the clock again. 2:55. only five minutes passed. Once again, endless. After being somewhat grossed out by those whores, I looked to my left at my go-to receiver, who's also my best male friend, Richie. He and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. I'm six months older than him but he's way taller than me. He looked just as bored as me. He looked over at me and shook his head in disbelief. I chuckled a little and faced forward. The senior class advisor was giving us a heads up on what to expect next year.

"And furthermore," he continued, "blah blah blah. Yabba Dabba Doo…," yeah I stopped paying attention so I don't know what he said. I was daydreaming. What about? Not being here right now.

The vibration of my phone in my pocket broke me out of my trance. I received a text message and I smiled when I saw who it was from. It was from my female best friend, who also happens to be the girl I've been crushing on since I first met her six, almost seven, years ago, May. She was sitting on my right. She's just so beautiful and she has such a soft and lovely voice. Wait! Did I just say lovely? Well that just goes to show you what this girl, I'm sorry, woman, can do to me. Not to mention she has such a hypnotizing laugh. God I love her laugh. Aside from being beautiful, she's an honor student, she's the head cheerleader, she's fun to be around, and she also dresses nice. She wears clothes that aren't too tight, but they hug her curves in just the right way that shows off her figure perfectly without making her look like a slut or a whore, unlike some of the other girls at this school. There's only one person that knows I like her and that's Richie. I've always wanted to ask her out but I just never had the guts. But this summer is gonna be different. I'm gonna take that chance and ask her out for fucks sake. She'll be mine by the end of the summer.

I decided to stop thinking about her and read her text. She asked me if I was as bored as she was and I told her of course I was. We chatted for a bit before making plans to get smoothies after school. Then, it happened. She put a heart at the end of her message. I felt like the world just came to a complete stop at that moment. I wanted to hop out of my seat and just kiss her deeply and passionately, but I had to remember where we were. I realize that I'm probably blowing this way out of proportion, but I didn't care. I just know she put a heart at the end of her text and that's good enough for me.

I looked over at her and smiled. She looked at me and smiled back. Her smile… it just makes me feel so warm on the inside. I looked at the time on my phone before slipping it back in my pocket. 2:58. what the fuck! There's no way only three minutes passed. Fucking endless. I just decided to listen to Mr.…, whatever his name is, for the last two minutes.

"Now," he continued, "as the incoming seniors you will have many responsibilities."

"Like what?" The whole room sighed in anger. I can't believe some dickhead really asked that question. I glanced over at May and she looked pissed. Even when she's pissed she still looks hot.


	2. Chapter 2

{Chapter 2}

"Well," he started, "a handful of you will be representatives of the student council. You will be in charge of all fund raisers you plan on having for things you plan to do, you will be applying to college, and you will have to pay a class dues fee of-" RING! RING! RING! YES! The sweet sound of the end of the school year bell was like music to my ears. We all got excited as we exited from the room.

Within minutes the halls were packed. May, Richie and I, along with our friends Gary, Drew, Jimmy, and Zoey, went to the cafeteria and waited for the rest of the crew. They're juniors, too. A few seconds later Max and Dawn came in. Max is an eighth grader and Dawn is a sophomore. Max is already taller than May and Dawn. Dawn is the same height as May, but doesn't have as much curves as her.

"Hey guys!" Dawn said all perky and what not.

"You seem… happy." May said, kind of annoyed at her perkiness. You see, May doesn't really like Dawn, or perkiness for that matter. I'm not really sure why.

"Sorry. I'm just really happy because I am now, officially, a junior.

"Yeah," Max added. "And I'm a freshman."

"Well, I hate to rain on your parade," Drew said, "but we're seniors."

"We don't know that yet," Gary said.

"Yeah," Jimmy said. "We left out of there so fast we forgot to pick up our class placements."

"Well I know I passed," May said in a totally non-cocky tone… Anyways, she continued, "But we should all know we passed, right?"

Gary looked at me and I already knew what he was thinking. "Well most of us should," he said in that jerkish tone that I despise oh so much.

"What do you mean," she asked with a puzzled look.

Just Gary was about to continue, an unfamiliar face walked into the cafeteria. She was a staff member and she was extremely attractive. All of us guys had our mouths wide open, jaws practically touching the ground, in awe. May rolled her eyes and called us pigs. When she said that I looked towards her and smiled and said, "But you love this pig right?" She smiled and put her head down, trying to hide her blush but I caught it.

"Yeah, whatever," was all she said.

"Are there any juniors here," the mysterious person asked.

"Yeah, we are," Richie said.

"Well I have your class placements if you want them. I just need your names."

"Zoey."

"Gary."

"Richie."

"Jimmy."

"Drew."

"May."

"Ash."

In case you haven't figured it out by now, I'm the one and only, Ash Ketchum.

She looked through the stack of papers and handed us all our papers. All except me.

"Yes!" May shouted.

"What," Drew asked. "You passed?"

"Well of course I passed. I'm excited because I'm Valedictorian."

"There's a shock," Gary said, with me chuckling at his sarcasm. Then I got serious. I didn't get a paper. Why not?


	3. Chapter 3

{Chapter 3}

I began getting curious as to why I didn't get my placement paper.

"Um… excuse me, Ma'am but I didn't get my placement paper," I explained to her.

"You're Ash Ketchum, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well the principal would like to speak to you. He says it's urgent." Just as she said that I got really nervous.

"OOOOOOOOO!" sang Richie and Jimmy in unison in a childish tone.

"DAMN!" Gary exclaimed. "Look at Ashy Boy getting in trouble on the last day of school." I hated when he called me that. Right when I was about to respond, the mysterious women hauled me away, dragging me by my ear. Damn that hurt. I didn't care, though. She could do with me whatever she wanted. Just as we were leaving, Misty, Paul, and Barry were walking into the cafeteria. They're all seniors and will be graduating next week.

Barry started, "What in the-"

"Trouble with the principal," Max interrupted.

"Ah. I see."

"How the hell did he manage to get in trouble after school let out on the last day?" Paul asked, obviously confused.

"I hope he's alright," May said in a concerned tone.

"Awww." Gary said. "Is May concerned for her little boyfriend?" When he said that, Drew got angry and clenched his fist. You see, Drew and May used to date, but it didn't last long. I guess Drew wasn't living up to May's expectations so she dumped him. Stupid douche. Anyways, Drew still has feelings for May, but May is totally over him. Trust me, I know. May tells me everything.

"Why do you have to be such a dick?" she said.

"And why do you have to be such a bitch?" When he said, it's like something snapped inside May's head. She walked up to him and punched him in the mouth with so much force; I think Professor Oak felt it.

"AHHH! DAMMIT!" Gary shouted.

"Whoa May! What the hell!" exclaimed Richie.

"It's not that serious," May said. "Maybe he should get that dirt out of his skirt and take it like a man."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Gary asked, completely changing the subject while still holding his bottom lip.

"Get what?"

"The reason that the principal wants to meet with Ash. It's to discuss his English grade. Remember the deal that was made with Ash?"

"What deal?" Dawn asked.

"The deal that if he wants to participate in the Summer Tournament in Unova he has to pass English."

"Oh yeah, I remember now," said Richie.

"So you get where I'm going with this right?"

"Yeah, if Ash didn't pass English…" Richie started.

"Then he can't participate in the tournament," Paul finished. "And that would be a shame, too."

"What do you care?" Jimmy asked. "I mean, isn't Ash like, your rival or whatever?"

"Yeah, he's my rival. But I also have respect for him. And as far as I'm concerned, he's the only competition I'll have in the tournament."

"That is, if he passed English," Max added. Paul stayed silent along with the rest of the crew.

I walked down the hall with the mysterious woman, which seemed like forever. She was attractive, like I already said. She was about 5'5", had a nice hourglass figure, and she wore glasses, very attractive glasses. The walk was really silent, so I decided to speak up.

"Um, hey, I didn't quite catch your name."

"Oh I'm sorry. How terribly rude of me," she said. "I'm Ms. Keyes." Ms. Keyes, such a wonderful name. It suits her perfectly. Ok, so I know her name, but I still need to know who she is.

"So…," I started, "how come I haven't seen you around the school before today?"

"Well that's because I work in the Middle School side. I was the guidance counselor. "

"Oh, so you know Max?"

"Of course I know Max. He was of the most involved students in the entire middle school."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah, but I've decided to work in the high school side next year."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know. I guess to experience new things. Work with new people."

"Yeah but wouldn't you be working with the same people. I mean, your eighth graders are moving to the high school."

"Yes they are, but I'm working with the seniors next year."

"NO WAY!" I almost jumped out of my skin when she said that. I get to see Ms. Keyes everyday next year. "So you'll be working with us and helping up plan our future and stuff like that?"

"Yup; so if you ever need help next year with anything, just stop by my office."

"Sure." And with that we came to a stop. It took a moment before I realized where we were. I felt my heart drop to my stomach when I looked up. We were standing right in front of Mr. Roberts's door, the principal's office. I never felt so nervous and so sick in my life. I did NOT want to go in there. I had to think quickly.

"Hey, before I go in there, can we take another round around the halls? I have more stuff I need to ask you."

"I wish we could," she started, "but this is something you need to do. Now I know Mr. Roberts can be pretty tough at times, but he can also be very understanding. Just go in there and discuss whatever needs to be discussed."

"Ok, but can you come in there with me? Maybe he'll go easier on me if someone else is in there."

"I wish I could, but once again, this is something YOU need to do. Not me, your friends, or anybody else. Now just go in there and get it over with."

"Alright," was all I could squeeze out of my mouth. Then she walked away and I was all alone. Her words made me a little more confident, but not much.

I stood there for a few minutes before I decided to knock. I heard a loud, deep, almost ominous voice yell "Come in," from behind the door. I hesitated as I slowly reached for the door knob. Once I grabbed it, I turned it and slowly pushed the door open. The door was fully open and there he was, just sitting there with no expression on his face. I didn't know what to expect.

"Ah, Mr. Ketchum, I've been waiting for you. Please take a seat." I walked in and did as I was told. We starred at each other for a minute or two before he started to speak again. "Look Ash, I suppose you already know why you're here so let's just get to the point… You passed English!"

"Wait," I said. "Please don't do this to me. I swear, if you just let me enter the tournament instead of go to summer school I'll do my best next year."

"Um, I don't think you heard me Ash. You passed."

"Yes and I'm sorry but like I said I - wait, what?"

"You passed."

My world suddenly got brighter. My heart was filled with joy. I felt my heart climb its way back up to my chest. "Oh my God!" I said. "Thank you so much. I promise I won't let you down."

"Don't thank me," he said. "Thank yourself. You did it, not me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You actually had one of the highest averages last semester."

"Wow. That's awesome."

"Yes it is. How did you do it?"

"Well I actually got some help from May."

"Really?" Mr. Roberts asked, but he didn't really seem surprised. "Well I suppose that was to be expected."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been watching you and May over the past three years and I've noticed how close the two of you have become."

"Yeah, I guess so. Not to seem rude or anything, but I don't really feel comfortable talking to you about this."

"I suppose you're right. Now go on and enter that tournament. Make the school proud."

"Don't worry, I will"


	4. Chapter 4

{Chapter 4}

May P.O.V.

We were all sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Ash. He was gone for a while. I was starting to get worried. I didn't know what was going on and there was nothing that I could do but sit and wait. Everyone was silent so I finally decided to speak up.

"Do you guys think he's okay?"

"Huh?" Misty asked, clearly confused at what I was talking about.

"Ash… Do you think he's alright?"

"Eh… I'm sure he's fine," Drew said in an uncaring tone. "Why does it even matter?"

"Well he's my best friend…" I was interrupted by the sound of Richie clearing his throat. "One of my two best friends."

"Thank you," he said with much pride.

"Anyways, I just wanna know what's going on."

"Yeah," Max added. "The suspense is killing me. I hope he get here soon."

With all of our conversing, we hadn't realized that Zoey was on the phone. She got finished with whatever conversation she was having with whoever she was speaking to and looked at the group with excitement.

"Hey, you guys wanna go by my uncle's battle park?" she asked us completely out of the blue.

"For what?" Gary asked. "We were just there yesterday."

"Well they just got finished installing a new battle field and I thought you guys might wanna try it out."

"Eh… maybe not today. We can try it some other time," said Jimmy, clearly unmotivated.

"Did I mention that this battle field is in a separate dome which can simulate pretty much any condition you want it too?"

"Well you should've started with that. Let's go guys!" Jimmy said with just a tad bit too much excitement.

Everyone was getting excited and was getting up to leave. But I didn't want to leave Ash here all by himself.

"Wait!" I yell over everyone's excited chatter. "We can't leave Ash. He won't know where we're at."

"Ah don't worry. I'll just text him," Gary said in his "I've got everything under control" voice.

"Well I'll still just wait for him. It might not be safe for him to walk alone." That's what I told them. But the truth was I wanted to be alone with Ash. You see, over these past few years, I think I developed a crush on him. I mean I've always thought he was cute since the first time I saw him but I didn't start developing feelings for him until recently. Or maybe I had a crush on him the whole time and was just too naïve to realize it. Who knows?

"Uh… okay. Suit yourself," he said as they all walked away.

When they all cleared out, I decided to go wait outside the principal's office for Ash. The walk to the principal's office gave me time to think. Most of my thoughts were about Ash. I wondered if he felt the same way about me that I felt about him. I didn't want to take the chance and ask him because if he didn't feel the same way then I would be heart broken and we probably wouldn't be able to be friends any more. I know that I'm thinking of the worst case scenario, but it could happen.

After I reached Mr. Roberts' office, the wait for Ash wasn't long. He came out almost immediately after I got there, and I could tell by his expression that he had good news.

"What's up May," he said when he saw me waiting for him.

"Hey Ash, you look excited."

"That's because I am. You wanna know why?"

"Sure."

"Well, it's because I passed English!"

"Really?"

"Yup, and that means I can enter the tournament."

"That's great Ash!"

"Yeah it is. And I have you to thank for it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you helped me get my grades up the last semester. Because of you, I passed so thanks."

"No problem," I said. Then I looked into Ash's eyes, those auburn eyes, and got lost. I could tell he was looking deep into my eyes with the same passion. There was a moment of awkward silence which was broken with Ash's voice.


	5. Chapter 5

{Chapter 5}

Ash P.O.V.

"Hey where's everyone else?" I asked May.

"Oh, they all went to Zoey's uncle's battle park. Apparently he just installed some new field that can simulate any type of battle condition or something like that."

"Aw no way! Let's go!" I said enthusiastically. I started to run down the hall but I was stopped by May.

"Hey, wait!" she yelled down the hall. "Aren't you forgetting about something? You know something we were supposed to do after school."

"Oh right! Smoothies after school. How could I let that slip my mind?"

"It's cool," she told me reassuringly. "Let's stop by Shack Smoothie before we head over to the park."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan."

The trip to Shack Smoothie, the smoothie shop, didn't take long. It was only 3 blocks away from the school so it only took us about 5 minutes or so to get there. When we walked into Shack Smoothie, it was pretty much deserted, with the exception of the workers and two random guys sitting at a table at the far end of the shop. They gave us menacing, intimidating glares as soon as we walked in, but neither May or me were worried. We just walked up to the front counter.

"Welcome to Shack Smoothie," the girl standing at the counter said. She looked really young, like she was mine and May's age, maybe even a little younger. And she seemed too perky and May doesn't really like perky. "Would you like to try today's special, Blueberry Banana Bash?"

"Um… no," May said slightly annoyed. "I'll have a Strawberry Mango Twister."

"And I'll take the Pineapple Coconut Splash."

"Okay," the worker said. "Is that for here or to go?"

"Does it really matter?" May mumbled under her breath. I glared at her, even though she kind of had a point, and then returned my gaze back to the worker.

"To go, please."

"Okay. That'll be $4.95." I pulled out my wallet and gave her a five dollar bill. "Keep the change," I tell her as May and I walk towards the door. As we were about to leave, we noticed those same two guys staring at us. They then got up and approached us. I stepped in front of May a little, prepared to protect her if I had to.

Standing in front of them, we were able to get a better description of them. One was maybe four inches taller than me, had short brown hair, and was muscular; the other one was even taller than him, bald, and even more muscular. And up close, they were both very intimidating. But neither May or myself let it show.

"Are you Ash and May of Cornett Town?" the smaller one asked. (Cornett Town is a suburb right outside Lamberg City where I and the others live.)

"That depends," I said, prepared for whatever was about to happen. "Who wants to know?"

The smaller one spoke again. "My name is Rico. My partner's name is Rex."

"He sure is as big as a rex," muttered May under her breath. "Your friend sure doesn't talk much, does he?"

"Only when it's important," Rico explained. "We are here to evaluate you two," he continued.

"Evaluate us?" I asked confusion clear in my tone.

"NO QUESTIONS!" he shouted. "EVALUTION BEGINS NOW!" he said as he and Rex both threw a pokeball into the air. From Rico's emerged a Gigalith. And from Rex's emerged a Darmanitan.

"WAIT! You wanna battle?" I asked shocked. "Here? Now?"

"Gigalith, Stone Edge!" Shouted Rico.

"Flamethrower, Darmanitan!" shouted Rex.

Everything happened so fast. Without thinking, I grabbed May by her waist and jumped under one of the tables. The two attacks hit the ground that was previously occupied by us and cause an explosion followed by a huge cloud of smoke. While we were shrouded by the smoke, I grabbed May by the hand this time and moved to another table on the other side so they wouldn't know where we were.

"Ash what are we gonna do?" May asked worried. "I didn't bring any Pokemon to school."

"Don't worry. I've got two Pokemon on me," I told her. "You can use Leavanny." I took the two pokeballs I had out my pocket and handed Leavanny's pokeball to May. I then began to realize the smoke was starting to clear, which meant they would start attacking again real soon. I threw the pokeball that was in my hand up in the air without saying one word and Dewott emerged from it. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and started to walk forward.

"Well, here we go."


	6. Chapter 6

{Chapter 6}

May P.O.V.

"Well, here we go," Ash said as he began to walk towards the cloud of smoke, which was now beginning to clear up. I probably should've followed him you know, to back him up. But I was in so much shock from the situation at hand, all I could do was sit there and hold Leavanny's pokemball in my hand.

"Now Dewott, use Aqua Jet on Darmanitan," Ash screamed.

"Dwe-Ott!" shouted Dewott as he surrounded himself in water. He then leapt at Darmanitan, a stream of water being left behind on his trail, and directly hit Darmanitan.

"Yeah!" Ash shouted. "A direct hit. Awesome Dewott."

"Dewott," said Dewott very proudly. The celebrating didn't last very long, though, as the attack seemed to have done little to no damage to Darmanitan.

"Uh-oh," said Ash worriedly. "Uh, May? You can jump in any time now." That snapped me out of my trance.

"Oh, right. Sorry," I said. "Go, Leavanny!" I shouted as I tossed Leavanny's pokeball up and it emerged.

"Darmanitan, use Solarbeam on Dewott," Rico said in a surprisingly calm tone. I had never seen Ash battle with Leavanny before, so I quickly took out my pokedex to see what moves it knows. X-Scissor, Leaf Storm, Stringshot, Protect. Perfect.

"Leavanny stand in front of Dewott and use Protect!" I shouted.

"Lea," said Leavanny nodding its head as to show it understood. It then ran towards Dewott, and not a second too soon either. As soon as it got there Darmanitan released its Solarbeam. Leavanny then used Protect. Once the beam came in contact with the protective force field, it caused an explosion, followed by yet another smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared, I saw that Rico had Ash in a choke hold.

"Ash!" I shouted. I began to run towards him but Rex and Gigalith stood in my way. I grunted, not knowing what to do.

"Leavanny, use Leaf Storm on Gigalith," I said. Just then, hundreds – maybe thousands – of sharp edged leaves began circling around Leavanny.

"LEAVANNY!" shouted Leavanny as all the leaves began to charge at full speed towards Gigalith.

"Stand your ground Gigalith," said Rex. Gigalith nodded with understanding. The attack then collided with Gigalith with so much force. But, as commanded by Rex, Gigalith endured the hit.

"Oh no," I said worriedly. "That was our strongest attack."

"Quick Dewott, use Razor Shell on Rico," said Ash.

"Dewott," said Dewott as he prepared his attack.

"I don't think so," said Rico just as Dewott was about to attack. "The moment you attack, I'll just move your precious trainer in the way and he'll take the blow. Now, you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Dewott," said Dewott through gritted teeth.

"Go to hell you sick bastard," said Ash. Rico then tightened his grip around Ash's neck. "Ahhh!" shouted Ash. "Don't listen to him Dewott. Just do it." But Dewoot couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Please, just let him go," I pleaded, my voice shaky.

"Hmm. As you wish," said Rico as he tossed Ash towards the nearest window with ease.

"NOOOOOOO!" was all I could say as I watched Ash go head first through the window.

Richie P.O.V.

The walk to the Battle Park didn't take long; 10, maybe 15 minutes. We all decided we would wait outside on the benches of Ash and May to catch up before we went inside. 5 minutes had passed then 10, then 20. We had been waiting for them for almost 30 minutes.

"Man! What the hell could possibly be taking those two so long?" asked Zoey impatiently.

"Who, Ash and May?" asked Barry.

"No. Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny," snapped Zoey. "Of course I mean Ash and May!"

"Maybe they decided to ditch us," said Jimmy. "I mean, knowing the two of them they're probably off making out somewhere." That got a few chuckles out of everyone. Everyone except Drew, who I noticed got a little bit upset at that comment.

"They couldn't have just ditched us," said Misty. "I mean, we all know how May is when it comes to her cell phone."

"She'll find any excuse to use it," said Max.

"Exactly," said Misty. "She would've called or texted one of us and told us they weren't going to join us."

"So what you're saying is, you think something happened?" Barry asked.

"Unfortunately, yeah, I do," Misty replied.

"… Well I don't buy it!"

"What?"

"I'm going with Jimmy's theory. They decided to ditch us and not tell us because they wanted some smooch-smooch time." Everyone then burst out in laughter.

"Well no matter what the reason is, the fact remains that they're not here and we don't know where they are," said Paul wanting to get off the subject.

While everyone started conversing about different things, I notice Misty walking over to me and sitting down next to me.

"Hmm. You've been awfully quiet over here, Richie," she said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, guess I have," I responded. I'm just trying to figure out where they could be. I know in my gut that something's wrong."

"Well, they're your best friends. No one knows them better than you. If anyone knows where they could be it's you."

"Yeah, guess you're right," I said. "Well actually, on the way to the cafeteria after school, I think I remember Ash saying something about him and May getting smoothies."

"SO do you think they could be at Shack Smoothie?" Misty asked.

"Only one way to find out," I said as began to walk towards Shack Smoothie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello FanFic Fam, King J here. I'm writing this little author's note to let you all know how much I appreciate you all reading my story. This is my first fanfic so I wasn't sure how it was going to be and I've been procrastinating with writing the chapters. But when I saw that it had almost 1700 views I felt so happy and appreciative that people are actually reading my story.**

**I'm going to try start updating a lot quicker than I have been in the past. You guys have been faithful to my story so it's only right that I be faithful to you and give you all what you so rightfully deserve… More chapters! I'm also going to put an Author's note at the beginning of each chapter now. Mainly because I haven't been communicating with you guys like I should be.**

**Now, I never thought I would be the guy to ask this but I would appreciate it more if you guys would leave me a review after each chapter to let me know if I'm doing good or bad or even to leave me some ideas of what you want to happen or what you think should happen. I may use your idea in an upcoming chapter. I never knew why authors ask their readers to write reviews so much until I actually wrote a story. We want to know from you guys if we're doing good or bad and if the story is even worth continuing.**

**Another note, this one pertaining to the story, is I realized that in chapter 5 I gave Rico Gigalith and Rex Darmanitan and in chapter 6 I reversed them. To clear up all confusion there may or may not be, chapter 6 is the way it's supposed to be. I don't know what happened in chapter 5 but just try to ignore it. It's just a minor mistake.**

**Well, I think that's about enough ranting from me. Let's get to the story now.**

**Oh, one more thing. Since I didn't put this in the first 6 chapters, I should probably do it for this chapter. Everyone's favorite part of any story on FanFic….. The DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY WAY! I do, however, own all rights and privileges to the smoothie place, Shack Smoothie and the characters Rico and Rex. ;)**

**OK…. Onward with the story! Oh, and don't forget to please, please, PLEASE, write a review. Thanks. Ok now on to the story, for real this time…. **

{Chapter 7}

Drew P.O.V.

Jimmy and I were having a conversation about how we think we did on our finals.

"I think I did pretty well on all my exams," Jimmy stated. "Well, all except Pokemon Psychology."

"Pokemon Psychology?" I asked with a confused expression on my face. "Dude, why did you take that class?"

"Well, if I take it and pass it now I won't have to take it in college," he explained simply.

"You want to be a Pokemon Psychologist?" I asked in disbelief. "Wait, you want to go to college?" I asked in even more disbelief.

"Yeah, of course I do!" he exclaimed. "I mean, Misty says that she doesn't want a dead-beat guy. She wants a good looking, intelligent, reliable man that can hold a job. So, if I want to be that man, I need an education."

"Hold on," I said, bringing him to a halt. "Since when are you into Misty?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I guess as the years went by, I've gotten more and more attracted to her. She's my soul mate."

"Yeah? Well your 'soul mate' is on her way to go talk to Richie."

"What? That bastard." We both watched as Misty made her way over to Richie. We sat and watched the m converse, not knowing what the hell they were talking about.

"Ok, that's it! I've had enough," Jimmy blurted out. "I'm gonna walk over there and find out what the hell they're talking about." Just as Jimmy got up to go over there, we saw Richie stand and start to walk away from Misty.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I shouted over to Richie while walking towards him.

"To go look for Ash and May," he shouted back. "They should've been here by now. Somethings gotta be up."

I couldn't stand the thought of something happening to May. I needed to know she was alright. "I'll go with you!" I impulsively shouted.

"Uh… ok?" Richie said, sounding like he couldn't care less whether I came or not. "If we're not back in 10 minutes come looking for us," he told Misty.

"Alright," she said nodding her head. Then, she did something that shocked both me and Jimmy, and even Richie. She wrapped her arms around his neck, engulfing him in a big hug while telling him to "Be careful."

"I will," he said while wrapping his arms around her waist, returning the hug. I looked at Jimmy and saw that he was fuming.

"Uh… Maybe we should get going," I said trying to relieve Jimmy of the awkwardness I knew he was feeling.

"Oh, right," said Richie. "Well then, we're off." And with that we started walking.

We'd been walking in silence for at least 5 minutes before I realized, we have no idea where to even start looking.

"Hey, Richie?" I asked

"Yeah?" he asked back.

"Do you have any idea of where to look for them?"

"Yeah, I do. Ash said something about him and May getting smoothies after school. So I figured, why not look there first?"

"… Makes sense," I said, clearly angry but not trying to show it. That's so typical of Ash to try making a move on my girl while I'm not there. To prevent myself from thinking of a montage of events that could be going on between the two of them, I decided to change the subject.

"So… You and Misty? What's going on there? Tell me everything." I realized after I said it that I sounded like one of the girls trying to get in on the latest gossip.

"There's nothing to tell," he said, obviously lying though his teeth.

"Oh, bullshit," I retorted. "I saw the way you two were looking at each other while you were talking. And that hug you shared… that was no friendship hug. It had meaning to it."

"Alright fine," he said finally giving in. "We've been talking for about 3 weeks."

"Now, when you say 'talking'…"

"I mean like… just… you know… talking. On the phone, through texts, hanging out at each other's houses, and just enjoying each other's company. I mean, yeah, I guess you could say we 'like' each other. But we're not a couple, just real close friends."

"Wow… and all this for 3 weeks," I said. "Well you should know -." Right when I was about to tell him that Jimmy liked Misty too, we heard an explosion and saw smoke in the sky.

"That looks like it's coming from Shack Smoothie's area," Richie announced.

"Yeah. We'd better hurry and get over there." And with that we took off at a full on sprint towards Shack Smoothie. We were both on the football team – Richie being a Wide Receiver and me being a Half Back – so we were both pretty fast, getting there in no time at all. When we got there, we saw smoke pouring out the windows.

"Oh man," said Richie worriedly. "We've gotta get in there." Just when we were about to go in, we saw Ash come flying through one of the windows.

"Ahhh… Shit that hurt!" Ash yelled. "I'm definitely gonna feel this in the moring," he complained before passing out.

"What the Hell!" Richie exclaimed. "He gets his ass tossed through a window and all he's worried about is feeling it in the morning?"

"Really?" I asked. "That's what you're confused about? Because I'm wondering who the hell tossed his deserving ass through the window, but more importantly, where the hell May is." Just then, we saw a big, muscular man jump through the window Ash was tossed through, followed by a Darmanitan. Richie quickly rushed over to retrieve Ash, who was bleeding due to a cut on the right side of his forehead.

"Alright who are you and where the hell is May?" I asked in a demanding tone.

"Are you Richie and Drew of Cornett Town?" the mysterious figure asked.

"What the... How the hell do you know that?" Richie asked while lugging Ash over to where I was standing.

"NO QUESTIONS! EVALUATION BEGINS NOW!" the mysterious figure yelled.

"Evaluation?" Richie asked in a confused tone.

"Darmanitan, Hammer Arm!" the mysterious man said. And with that Darmanitan charged towards us, its arms glowing bright white. Then, it collided with Richie, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Itbthen started charging towards me. I jumped out the way, but still got hit. Not as bad as Richie, but hit none the less. I tumbled and rolled across the ground and when I looked up, I was in in front of Shack Smoothie's door, so I went in to look for May in there.

May P.O.V.

"Now, use Stone Edge Gigalith," Rex shouted. Before I could react, hundreds of sharp rocks began circling around Gigalith before charging right at Leavanny and knocking her out.

"Oh no! Leavanny, return," I said returning Leavanny to its pokeball.

Now that Leavanny was knocked out, I had no other pokemon to protect me. I knew I was finished.

"Now Gigalith," Rex began. I closed my eyes tight and tensed my muscles, bracing myself for the worst when suddenly;

"Roserade, use Pedal Dance!" Just then, thousands of pink flower pedals came into direct contact with Gigalith catching it off guard and pushing it back. I looked over to where I saw the attack come from and I saw him. It was none other than Drew with Roserade here to rescue me. He then quickly rushed to my side.

"We've gotta hurry and get outta here while Gigalith's stunned," he said to me.

"Right," I replied as we both quickly rushed out the door, only to have Rico and Darmanitan waiting for us. Well, this day just keeps getting better and better.

Misty P.O.V.

We had been waiting for about 10 minutes for Richie and Drew to come back with Ash and May, but they weren't back yet. I was beginning to get worried.

"Ok that's it," I shouted.

"What?" asked everyone in a confused tone.

"It's been 10 minutes and Richie isn't back with the others. I'm going to go look for them."

"Just calm down," said Zoey.

"Yeah," Dawn cosigned. "I'm pretty sure they're fine."

"How can you guys be so calm?" I shouted. "Our friends are out there, possibly in danger, and you're just acting so….. Calm!"

"Look, relax alright," Gary said trying to calm me down. "What did Richie say before he left?"

"That if he's not back in 10 minutes to go look for him."

"And where did he say he was going?"

"To Shack Smoothie."

"Well then he's probably fine. I mean, it takes at least 10 minutes to get to Shack Smoothie from here. They're probably there already getting Ash and May and are on their way back here right now as we speak."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"UGH! Enough!' Paul shouted. "If it'll make you feel any better, why don't we walk and meet them half way. And if we get to Shack Smoothie before we meet up with them, then something's wrong."

"Alright, that sounds good," I said, releasing a sigh of relief before I spoke.

"But what if you guys don't come back?" asked Jimmy. "Then some more of us are gonna have to go looking for you guys. Pretty soon we'll all be gone."

"That won't happen," Paul said. "Look, I've got a fool proof plan to get us all back here safe and sound if something were to happen. Misty and Gary come with me. The rest of you just stay here and try not to do anything dumb while we're gone."

"Gee, nice pep talk," said Max sarcastically.

After Paul was finish we took towards Shack Smoothie, being sure to check out surroundings to make sure they didn't get mugged and thrown into an alley or something. We were almost at Shack Smoothie and there was still no sign of Richie or anybody else. When we finally reached Shack Smoothie, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Ash was out cold, bleeding from his head; Richie was knocked out in front of a tree that had a huge gaping hole in it; I looked towards the entrance saw some guy with a Darmanitan that looked like it was about to attack May and Drew. Then some other guy with a Gigalith came out of the restaurant, leaving May and Drew trapped.

"Go, Lucario! Use Water Pulse on Darmanitan!" Gary shouted.

"Gyarados, come out and use Hydro Pump on Gigalith!" I shouted after Gary. Lucario then emerged from its pokeball using Water Pulse, and then Gyarados emerged with a roar, follwed by Hydro Pump with both attacks hitting their mark.

"Alright, it's time to put this plan into action," said Paul. "Go, Alakazam!" he shouted, releasing his Alakazam from its pokeball. "Now Alakazam, use Teleport to take us back to the Battle Park. Alakazam nodded and did as its trainer commanded. One moment we were standing in front of Shack Smoothie, then the next, we were staring in the faces of all our friends back at the Battle Park.

Everyone was happy to see us back safe. But then the happy turned to worry when they saw the conditions Ash and Richie were in.

"What the hell happened to them?" asked Zoey, her voice cracking and her eyes beginning to tear up.

"I've got a feeling we're about to find out," said Paul waiting for May or Drew to start talking.

**Well, that's chapter 7. Sorry it took so long to post, but again I'm going to try and post more often. I'll try for once a week and see how that goes.**

**Before I officially end this author's note, I just want to sincerely thank you guys again. It really means a lot that people actually read my story. So I thank you once more from the bottom of my heart; thank you! And once more, PLEASE leave a comment and tell me what you think. Until next time, ****Arrivederci!**


End file.
